Dame todo de ti
by Body Toxic
Summary: Eli y Umi pasan otro fin de semana normal, pero una tormenta de nieve deja a los padres de Umi lejos de la ciudad. Estar bajo las mantas brindándose calor puede tornarse demasiado incitante para una de ellas.


**¡Feliz noche buena/ navidad! Lo que sea cuando estén leyendo esto. Este es un pequeño regalo para una querida amiga, pero espero que todo aquel que lo lea pueda disfrutar un poco de esta adorable pareja. Resta decir que si los personajes fueran míos habría aun más cosas canon en torno a ellas (?) Si les gusta no duden en tejar un review, me hacen feliz **┐(・。・┐)

* * *

Ahí en medio de la obscuridad, Eli Ayase temblaba de miedo, desesperada pidiendo silenciosamente que su novia regresara pronto. No le importaba si traía consigo las velas o no, simplemente necesitaba tenerla cerca.  
— Eli, estoy aquí. — Umi aviso antes de entrar a la habitación, alumbrando de inmediato algunas partes del lugar.  
— ¡Umi!— Eli se deshizo del ovillo en que se había convertido dándole un caluroso abrazo a su novia. Por fin sentía la tranquilidad recorrer su cuerpo.  
— ¿Estás bien? — La arquera sonrió mientras su mano libre se encargaba de frotar cariñosamente la espalda ajena. Aguardo varios minutos y termino apartándose de ella para buscar el mejor lugar para colocar la vela aun entre sus manos. Termino su pequeña tarea y tomo nuevamente su lugar sobre la cama. — Ven. — Abrió ambos brazos hacia la rubia que rápidamente atendió a su llamado. — ¿Te sientes mejor?  
— Mucho mejor. Si estoy con Umi siempre estaré bien.  
— Entonces siempre estaré contigo. — Umi estrecho aun más fuerte a su novia. No importaba que sus palabras hayan hecho arder sus mejillas, no se arrepentía de ellas.  
— Umi, te-también quiero estar siempre contigo. — Eli tuvo que morder su lengua. Si bien había querido decir algo totalmente diferente, ese no era el momento indicando. Tampoco era como si hubiese mentido, ella realmente deseaba permanecer siempre con Umi, y como recompensa recibió un largo beso en la mejilla; su sonrisa era la mejor prueba de que adoraba esos pequeños momentos.  
— Eli, ¿Dormimos ya?  
— Pero Umi, tus padres no estarán hoy, deberíamos aprovechar hablar hasta muuuuuy tarde.  
Umi sonrió, la propuesta era tentadora, pero el sueño era una parte vital a la que no debían renunciar. — Debemos dormir, Eli.  
— Mou ~ Umi. — Si bien no había recibido una orden, sabía que la arquera hablaba en serio.  
— Vamos, vamos. — Umi dejo que la rubia se apartara de entre sus piernas y se dedico a acomodar la cama, un par de cobijas extra serian perfectas para el clima tan helado que azotaba esa noche.  
Aprovechando la tarea extra de su novia, Eli obtuvo su lugar favorito en la cama. — Cariño. — Con una sonrisa traviesa estiro sus brazos esperando que Umi llegara hasta ella.  
— Eres una tramposa. — Umi negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba la última cobija y tomaba su respectivo lugar entre los brazos de Eli. Su espalda quedo contra ella, y sus dedos acariciando las manos que ya se habían apropiado de su cintura.  
— Fuiste muy lenta. — Eli dejo un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la arquera y comenzó con su clásico ritual. Umi siempre disfrutaba de oírla cantar hasta dormir. Como siempre se sumió cada vez más en la encantadora voz de la rusa, en el cálido aliento que golpeaba sus oídos, y los brazos que la estrechaban con cariño. En pocos minutos sus parpados habían desistido de permanecer abiertos, durmiendo por fin.  
— Buenas noches, Umi. — Eli susurro como de costumbre, dejándose llevar por morfeo, y esperando encontrar a su arquera en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

— Eli, p-por favor más, más rápido. — De inmediato los dedos de la rusa aumentaron su ritmo dentro de Umi, sintiendo como el calor abrazador de su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar ante el roce de su cuerpo desnudo con el de ella. Sus labios ni siquiera lograban apartarse del febril cuello ajeno, solo se dedicaba a deslizarse una y otra vez por su piel.

— No p-puedo más. — Umi logro pronunciar entre gemidos, sintiendo una fuerte sensación recorrer su cuerpo por completo haciéndola tensar.  
Los ojos de Eli se abrieron de inmediato, la poca iluminación y las múltiples sombras le dieron la bienvenida.  
— Un sueño. — Mordió su labio. Estaba avergonzada, demasiado. Nunca había tenido tales sueños y en ese instante no era lo mejor; sus deseos eran muchos y la cercanía de Umi no ayudaba. De forma inevitable sus pensamientos vagaron hasta las imágenes que aun permanecían en su memoria. ¿Cómo sería ver la piel desnuda de su novia? ¿Cómo se escucharía su voz gimiendo? ¡No podía, no debía seguir pensando en eso! Cerró los parpados y espero paciente a que las imágenes se borraran lentamente. Pero el deseo no se desvanecía, al contrario, sus manos pedían a gritos acariciar el cuerpo que descansaba entre sus brazos. Eli no resistió, acaricio con cuidado la costura de la sudadera de Umi y lentamente introdujo su mano hasta tocar su piel. Aguardo un segundo esperando algún movimiento; nada sucedió. Con confianza renovada se permitió recorrer el plano abdomen de Umi una y otra vez, ignorando intencionalmente cada vez que las puntas de sus dedos tocaban el sujetador ajeno. En ese instante el deseo de Eli traspasaba la razón. —Umi. — Su mano capturo por completo el pecho de la arquera. Umi despertó alarmada, alejándose rápidamente de la rusa que lucía aterrada.  
— Eli, ¿Q-qué se supone que h-hacías? — Umi acomodo su sudadera desalineada, sintiéndose totalmente incomoda.  
— Umi lo siento, yo solo… — Eli suspiro. — Quiero tocarte, sentir tu piel, besarte; quiero que seas completamente mía.  
Umi guardo silencio, ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba avergonzada por tal confesión, pero también había un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad surgiendo en su interior. Aun así, lo que Eli pedía era demasiado.  
— Eli no creo que debas pensar más en eso, no estamos listas.  
— ¿No estamos listas? ¿De qué hablas? — Eli alzo la voz, irguiéndose sobre el colchón, buscando las palabras más adecuadas. — Umi, cuando las personas están enamoradas acostumbran a demostrar su amor con besos, caricias y más. — La mirada de la rusa recorrió la habitación volviendo nuevamente a Umi. — ¿Tú no deseas tocarme? ¿Besarme, hacerme tuya? — El labio de Eli tembló por la vergüenza, pero su mirada no vacilo.  
— Y-yo. — Umi sintió que su estomago se tensaba ante la mezcla de sentimientos, ella realmente deseaba hacer todo lo que su novia pronuncio.  
— Si tú no lo deseas yo comprenderé, y prometo que esto no afectara nuestra relación. Pero si el miedo o la vergüenza es quien te lo impide no pienso aceptarlo. — La rubia acerco su mano hasta el rostro de Umi acariciando con ternura su rojiza mejilla. No le importaba si la respuesta era negativa, solo buscaba la sinceridad plasmada en los orbes color ámbar.  
— Quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo. — Umi no confió en sus palabras hasta que las escucho salir de sus labios.  
Eli sonrió, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente. Sin embargo no podía permitirse ser consumida por los nervios, ella debía cuidar de Umi.  
— Estarás bien. — Susurro mientras se inclinaba contra la arquera. Sus labios se tocaron una, dos veces; después no se separaron más.  
Umi resistió el impulso de abrir sus parpados ante la intromisión de las manos de Eli debajo de su ropa. Por el contrario, vacio toda su atención en la húmeda lengua que se colaba por entre sus labios. El ambiente rápidamente se torno mucho más caliente, las caricias por encima y bajo la ropa de ambas hacia que sus cuerpos ardieran con deseo recién descubierto.  
— ¿Puedo? — Eli susurro contra el cuello de Umi al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su sudadera, esperando el permiso necesario. Un leve asentimiento fue la única respuesta que necesito para liberarla de aquella tela estorbosa.  
— ¡T-tú también! — Umi exigió antes de que la rusa lograra posar su mirada en ella.  
— ¿Estás segura? — El color subió a las mejillas de Eli, recordando que de hecho ella no dormía con ropa interior. Por supuesto su novia no sabía ese pequeño detalle.  
— Si. — Umi respondió como si se tratara de lo más obvio. Eli sonrió tímidamente mientras botón por botón se deshizo de su blusa dejando por fin su torso y pecho desnudo. La expresión de Umi fue todo un poema. Nunca antes había llegado a tonos tan rojizos, de solo mirarla se podía sentir el calor que emanaban sus mejillas. — ¡Cúbrete, c-cúbrete! — En cuanto logro reaccionar cerró sus ojos fuertemente, agitando sus manos frente a ella.  
— ¿En verdad? — Eli rió ante la reacción graciosa de su novia, negó con la cabeza y aprovecho para tirar su pantalón fuera de su cuerpo. Se cubrió con la manta que Umi tenía sobre ella y resistió el impulso de reír nuevamente. — Ya puedes mirar.  
— ¿Segura? Confió en t-ti. — La arquera abrió los parpados con lentitud, esperando que las manchas borrosas se desvanecieran de su vista. De inmediato se alivio al notar a Eli debajo de las mantas. — Gracias. — Eli no respondió, solo se traslado sobre Umi capturando sus labios para una sesión más intensa de besos. Por primera vez la arquera sentía la verdadera suavidad de la piel ajena. Dejo que sus dedos recorrieran toda la espalda de Eli, enterrando las yemas cada que la rusa mordía y chupaba su cuello.  
— Umi, necesito tu ropa fuera. — La arquera pudo notar fácilmente la excitación en la voz de su novia. Quien iba a pensar que sonaría un millón de veces más sensual de lo normal. Esa voz solo le hacía desear más. Umi levanto pocos centímetros su cuerpo del colchón llevando su diestra hasta el broche del sujetador, lo desato y dejo que Eli apartara la prenda. La rusa ni siquiera logro obtener un vistazo de sus pechos, pues Umi los cubrió rápidamente con sus manos. — Solo dame un segundo. — La arquera aparto la mirada, se sentía torpe por hacer eso, pero la vergüenza le impedía dejarse llevar por completo.  
— No hay problema. — Eli dejo un fugaz beso sobre la mejilla de su novia y tiro las mantas sobre su cabeza; cubriendo de igual forma el pecho de Umi. — No estoy viendo nada ~. — Con las yemas de los dedos Eli tanteo el cuerpo de Umi hasta llegar a la costura de su pantalón para dormir. Hizo a un lado su cuerpo y deslizo tanto la prenda como la ropa interior de la peli-azul. Ella dio un suspiro, fijando su vista hacia el lugar que ocupaba Umi. Por mucho que intentara concentrarse sus ojos solo captaban infinita obscuridad, en otro momento temblaría de miedo, pero ahora, su único pensamiento era el de su novia desnuda al lado suyo. Con tan solo estirar su mano entraría en contacto con ella, con alguna parte de su cuerpo. Imaginar cual sería enviaba una pulsada de excitación por todo su cuerpo, intensificándose en su centro.  
— ¿Eli? — ¿Era posible que la rubia se durmiera? Umi se preguntaba sintiéndose nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba. Casi lanzo un grito al sentir un par de manos posarse sobre las suyas, suspiro y dejo que las manos de Eli tomaran su lugar sobre sus pechos. Ambas chicas gimieron ante el contacto, la rusa gravo por primera vez en su memoria la textura de la piel recién conocida. Palpo y froto con sus dedos y palmas los turgentes pechos de Umi, apenas logrando capturar los ruidos que huían de entre los labios de la arquera. Ella deseaba oír más; vacilo, pero segundos después lo hizo. Guio su boca hasta el erizado montículo y chupo suavemente, enredando su lengua una y otra vez.  
Con los labios apretados y dedos sujetando las cobijas, Umi soportaba las intensas sensaciones en su cuerpo. El placer que Eli la hacía sentir era como una llama abrazando su ser. — Eli. — Tartamudeo, buscando con sus dedos el rostro de la rusa. La chica cambio de objetivo, ahora su boca se encargaba de dar especial cuidado al índice de la arquera. Umi se obligo a retirar la cobija, observando con fascinación el espectáculo, esos ojos azules no hacían más que hablarle en silencio, susurrando todo el deseo y amor ansiosos de salir y envolverlas.  
Umi rogo, rogo en silencio por más. Como era de esperarse solo aquella persona que la entendiera sin palabras podría saberlo; Eli lo sabía. Ella cubrió el cuerpo ajeno con el propio mientras Umi elevaba su pierna haciendo chocar su muslo con la entrepierna de la rusa. — U-umi. — Eli suspiro el nombre de su novia mientras se inclinaba contra ella. La beso, con pasión desconocida, por fin ambos cuerpos se tocaban sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Sus pechos se rozaban contra si, compartiendo la saliva que Eli había dejado en ellos.  
— Eres preciosa. — Los orbes azules brillaron de amor. Ahí en medio de la noche, bañadas solo por la luz de la vela ya casi consumida, sabían que eso era lo correcto. Si alguna vez las dudas existieron ahora mismo ni el recuerdo de ellas perduraba. — Te amo Umi. — Eli se enderezo con lentitud, acomodando su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros. Mordió su labio y agacho la mirada, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ignorando por completo el hecho de que Umi recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, deleitándose con cada parte de piel descubierta. Al final sus dedos terminaron remplazando su mirada, acaricio con suavidad la cintura de Eli, subiendo sus dedos hasta el abdomen donde dibujo figuras desconocidas por su piel. La rusa tembló ligeramente, deslizo su mano hasta la pierna de Umi y sutilmente la obligo a flexionarla. La arquera curiosa presto mayor atención a sus movimientos. Eli elevo su cuerpo pocos centímetros, se acomodo y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre Umi, pero ahora haciendo topar sus intimidades. Ambas gimieron, Umi sin tener la menor idea de lo que sucedería a continuación.  
— Umi. — Eli se reclino solo un poco, dejando que su peso callera sobre sus brazos a cada lado de la arquera. — Te amo. — Pronuncio nuevamente, dejando que ahora su cadera fuera quien hablara por ella. Si el primer roce de sus intimidades había enviado un choque de placer por sus venas, ahora ambas chicas no deseaban dejar de sentirlo. Se frotaban contra si lentamente, sintiendo como la humedad aumentaba a cada segundo permitiendo que deslizarse fuera aun más sencillo. Eli apretó sus puños, jadeando y gimiendo de placer.  
— Ahhh… E-Eli. — Umi guio ambas manos hasta los glúteos de la rusa, tirando de ellos, deseosa de un contacto mucho más fuerte.  
Un grito ahogado escapo de la garganta de Eli. — ¡Me vuelves l-loca! — La rusa gimió, empezando a embestir con rapidez, casi con desesperación. El cuarto se llenaba de jadeos y ruidos lascivos ante el contacto íntimo, las cobijas ya olvidadas descansaban sobre el suelo, observando las sombras en movimiento proyectadas en la pared.  
— Eli, t-te a-amo. — La arquera clavo sus uñas con urgencia.  
Mirar el rostro de placer de Umi fue suficiente para que Eli se retorciera dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que asaltaba su cuerpo. Umi le siguió en pocos segundos, su mente quedando por completo en blanco. Solo atino a abrazar el cuerpo que caía sobre ella.  
Por minutos ninguna palabra fue dicha, no era necesario. Lo vital era recuperar el aliento perdido.  
— Wow. — Eli dijo. Abandono el cuello de Umi y dio un largo vistazo a su rostro. — ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?  
— ¡ELI! — Umi grito mientras golpeaba el rostro de su novia con la almohada más cercana. Por supuesto no se negó después de un largo periodo de besos.


End file.
